Temptation
by DeeCohan
Summary: Theresa and Ryan go on temptation island to test their relationship but thier is more temptation than either of them anticipated as figures from the past come too. Please read and review
1. The advertisements

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the oc except any new characters used. So don't sue**

**A/N: I know I have written this on here before but it got taken off. I have now changed the way it is written. So trust me and read and more importantly enjoy.**

It has now been 5yrs since Ryan left for Chino. He never returned and he never kept in contact with anyone from Newport. He and Theresa moved to New York to make a better life for their son Casey.

Theresa is reading the Sunday morning paper "Ryan?"

Ryan looked up from his coffee "Yeah?"

"Have you seen this ad for the Temptation Island show?" Ryan looked at the paper to which Theresa was pointing at. "No, what does it say?"

Theresa looked at Ryan hopefully "They want contestants" Ryan looked sceptical about the whole thing. He and Theresa had been through a lot over the past five years. "Really?"

"Yeah and I think we should go it says it's the perfect place to test you're relationship, and we are at the point that ours needs testing"

Ryan was afraid that she was going to say that. He had seen that show and almost all of the couples ended up cheating. "If you want to go we will but what about Casey?"

"He can stay with my mum, please Ry we need this" Ryan looked into her eyes and saw that she really wanted to do this. "Ok, if you want to we will"

Theresa jumped up and hugged him "Ok I will call now and make an audition" With that she ran to the phone to call the number in the paper."

Back in Newport

Summer and Marissa were in Summers back garden tanning by the pool "Hey coop you never guess what?"

Marissa looked at her and slid her Gucci sunglasses down her nose "What?"

Summer looked back at the paper "You know Temptation Island?"

"The show where there are four couples and they split up on different parts of an exotic island to test their relationship?" Marissa replied evenly

"Yeah and the boys are with all the single girls and the girls are with the single boys"

"Yeah, what about it" Marissa always watched the show but pretended that she didn't because she knew the rest of the girls thought it was rubbish, obviously Summer didn't.

Summer looked up excitedly "Want to be one of the single girls?"

Marissa sat up causing the magazine she had on her lap to fall onto the floor "YEAH, that sounds great but how would we get chose?"

Summer smiled as she got out her mobile phone "Marissa, you forget what I do for a living. I can get us on any show"

Marissa shook her head "Summer you're a designer not an agent"

"Yes I know that but, I design clothes for the producer, and he could get us on, shall I ask him for a favour?"

Marissa smiled big "Yeah definitely" She hadn't really been with anyone since Ryan. She had of course had other boyfriends, but none compared to Ryan. She supposed that was why they all failed. She compared them to the only love of her life. Ryan.

**In New York**

"Hey Ry, We got in we are going to be one of the couples for Temptation Island" Theresa called from the living room.

Ryan still wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. He loved Theresa but he knew that she wasn't the one, the one that he loved with his whole heart. "Uh ok when have we got to go?"

Theresa walked into the kitchen were Ryan was making a sandwich for Casey "Next week so we have to start getting everything sorted, they will have a car ready to pick us up next Monday and all we have to do is be ready"

Ryan nodded and handed Casey his sandwich "Ok call your mum about Casey"

Theresa walked into the hall way and picked up the phone and dialled. She spoke on the phone for about ten minutes then hung up.

"Mom said she would love to have Casey for two weeks, she is going to stay here and look after the apartment too" Theresa said as she walked over to him.

Ryan smiled "Then everything is sorted"

He put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and planting kisses along her neck and then kissing her lips. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a closer, more passionate kiss only to be stopped by Casey laughing.

**Back in Newport**

"Oh Brad thank you, anything I design for you over the next 4mnths will be free yeah see you Sunday, Bye" Summer hung up her phone.

Marissa waited for a few seconds while Summer played with her nails "Well?"

Summer smiled and jumped up "Were in, the cars are picking us up on Sunday, the couples will be there a day later"

Marissa jumped up too "Cool, we better go shopping then"

Marissa and Summer got changed, and headed out to the mall. They were going to need some new clothes if they were planning on stealing some guy away from his girlfriend.

**At Summers House the following Sunday**

Marissa was standing by the door "Summer the car is here are you ready?"

Summer came running down the stairs with three bags behind her.

"I am all set, lets go the this beautiful exotic island and meet a whole lot of gorgeous hunks"

Marissa shook her head and laughed "Summer there will only be four and they will have girlfriends"

"Not by the end of the show" She replied confidently

They both laugh and walk out towards the car that was picking them up, it was a White Limo and when they got in there were already two girls in there.

Marissa looked from one to the other "Hi I'm Marissa" "And I am Summer"

The girl to Marissa's left answered first "I'm Isabelle but call me Izzy everyone else does"

"I'm Marie and you can call me whatever you like" All four girls laugh as the car pulls off. All of them knowing that these two weeks were going to be eventful. Unfortunately Marissa and Summer had no idea just how eventful it was going to be.

**NEW YORK**

Ryan was saying goodbye to his son. He bent down to give him a hug "Bye Casey"

Casey smiled back at him. He looked exactly like Ryan. He had bright blue eyes, sandy hair and he already had the stare down. No one who looked at him would recognise any part of Theresa in him. "Bye Daddy I'll miss you"

"I will miss you too" Ryan replied straightening up to let Theresa say goodbye.

Theresa bent down to hug her son "Bye hunny"

Casey smiled at both his parents and hugged his mother "Bye mummy"

Ryan and Theresa didn't have to leave for the island for another day but Theresa's mother was taking Casey to Disney land for a week so that he wouldn't miss them too much.

Ryan and Theresa watch as the car moves of and they turn back to their apartment to go and get packed for the day that comes tomorrow.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Please read and review**


	2. The single guys

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

Ryan and Theresa were on the way to the airport where the private jet was going to pick them up.

Once they got there they were told that they were the first couple to arrive. When they got onto the jet they saw that it had 8 big recliners instead of normal chairs and a fridge that turned out to be full of champagne.

A man came aboard the jet and closed the door. "We are going to be taking of now but we have to stop of and pick up another couple before we head to the island so get comfortable."

After an hour of Ryan breathing deeply the plane started to decline. When the plane finally stopped, it took about ten minutes for the next couple to get on the plane. The door opened and Ryan and Theresa looked up anxious to see who they were going to spend the next 2 weeks with. Both were surprised by who they saw.

"Seth? Anna?" Ryan looked at his old friend who he hadn't seen since he left Newport.

Seth looked up from Anna's gaze "Ryan?"

Ryan got up and hugged his old friend and brother.

Seth looked almost as shocked as Ryan did "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you I guess." Ryan replied, still not being able to believe that Seth was here after all of that time.

They sat down and started to catch up on old times. When Ryan learned that Seth had left to sail to Tahiti but didn't get far when he realised that he didn't need to go to Tahiti, he needed to go to Pittsburgh to see Anna and he hasn't been back to Newport since, although he does speak to his parents on a regular basis.

Seth learned that Ryan had a child and had not spoken to Sandy or Kirsten in 3 years since they moved to New York.

Before they knew it the plane was declining again and they had reached the island. When they got of the plane they were greeted by the show's host.

"Hello. I am Brad McKenzie and I am here to take you to the pool side to meet the singles and then separate. Ok if you will all follow me"

The couples left there bags where they were told to and followed Brad. Once they got to the pool Brad stopped. The pool was huge and Ryan noticed that four deck chairs were set up either side of the pool.

"Now you will get time to say you're goodbyes but for now you have to sit on separate sides of the pool, girls to the left guys to the right."

They did what they were told and took there seats but not before giving each other a quick kiss.

"Now the singles will come in stand on the podium introduce themselves and go to the side of the pool. The single guys will stand by the girls and the single girls will stand by the guys. You will then have a chance to block anyone you want; if you block them it means that they are not allowed to go on any dates with the person they are blocked from. Now here come the single guys"

The first few guys looked like the normal kind of single guys that came on the show, big muscles and even bigger egos. Ryan was not threatened by any of them, until he saw Mike.

Mike was a 24 year old accountant who looked like he was a model. He had everything Ryan did. The sandy blonde hair, the bright blue eyes and he even had the tank top on. Ryan knew that this was the guy he was going to block from Theresa.

Theresa watched as all of the guys came and went, none of them even compared to Ryan, not even Mike. Although she could tell Ryan was threatened by him.

She watched every guy walk past and none of them caught her eye until the one but last.

She watched as he walked to the podium "Hi my name is Steve I am originally from Riverside but I know live in New York, I am a fire fighter and I would just like to say, I cant wait to spend time with you girls" He looked a Theresa and winked. She blushed, a little but Ryan hadn't noticed as he was talking to Seth about Mike.

Seth didn't know who he was going to block, they all seemed to be competition to him.

When it was the last guys turn to come out. Ryan and Seth shot looks at each other, both confused.

"Luke? What the hell is Luke doing here? I heard he had found himself a girl in Portland?" Seth said as he watched Luke give his introduction. Luke hadn't noticed anyone except for Anna. He knew her face but he wasn't sure where from. Once he was in the line he looked at the boyfriends, and immediately saw where he knew her from. Ryan and Seth were looking back at him.

Luke scanned the girls for Marissa and was confused when he didn't see her. He had always thought that Ryan and Marissa would always be together, but obviously not.

"Now that all of the single guys have been introduced its time for the girls"

Ryan and Seth shook their gaze from Luke and looked at the beach where the girls would be coming from.

**A/N: I will be getting up the next few chapters up quite quickly as they are already typed up. They just need minor adjustments. Please Read and Review**


	3. The single girls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I know I said that I would be posting these chapters up quite soon as they were already typed up, but I lost them somehow, they were sort of wiped from my comp so im having to start again and its proving a little difficult trying to remember how I wrote it in the first place so don't kill me if its different from what you remember.**

**Chapter 3**

Ryan and Seth both watched with much anticipation as the first girl walked around the corner, they loved their girlfriends a lot, and they just wanted to make sure that no girl could possibly make them stray. Ryan knew that only one person would be able to stray him away from Theresa, but he also knew that that one person wouldn't be here. That much made his mind rest, for a while at least.

Seth however was a different matter, no matter how much he loved Anna he always knew that it wouldn't take much for his mind to stray but only one person would make him leave her, the one person who he has loved his entire life, the one person who made him doubt his love for Anna.

The first girl walked around the corner and on to the platform. She was wearing a blue bikini with matching shorts and a pink sarong. "Hi im Sarah, im an accountant from Michigan and I can't wait to get to know all of you" She smiled and winked at Ryan and walked away. Ryan looked at Theresa and she was shaking her head laughing obviously amused at what she saw.

The next few girls held no interest to Ryan or Seth at all. They were all just the old Barbie types and they weren't interested, at all. Ryan looked over at Theresa and smiled and he knew that she was happy with the girls so far. She knew Ryan and Ryan's taste, so she knew that so far she was in no danger at all. Ryan kept eye contact with her until Theresa looked towards the beach where the girls were coming up she narrowed her eyes and looked at Ryan obviously angry.

Ryan wanted to know what she was angry at, so he looked and saw her. Marissa walking down the path in a pale green bikini set and her hair had a slight wave in it resting just below her shoulders and blowing back slightly in the breeze. She looked so beautiful that Ryan couldn't keep his eyes of her; she hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her, but damn she still looked hot. When she met his gaze he could see confusion in her eyes and watched her as she looked over to Theresa.

She walked up to the platform "Hello I'm Marissa and I am a model from Newport, I can't wait to get to know all of you" She looked at Ryan "I look forwards to going on dates with you, it will be interesting to see how much we have in common" She walked of the platform and waited for Summer to come. She knew that even though Summer had always said that she was over Seth, that she actually wasn't, so Marissa knew she would flip when she sees them, especially when she sees that Seth is with Anna.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Theresa mouthed to Ryan. He shrugged "No Idea" he mouthed back. He was telling the truth he didn't know why she was here, but he knew that it wouldn't be easy for him to see her again. She is the one true person who could make him doubt his love for Theresa and somehow he knew that Theresa would think of blocking Marissa and in a way he wanted her too because if she didn't, he didn't think he could stay away.

While Ryan was in his own thoughts about Marissa he heard a gasp come from his right. He looked at Seth and saw that his eyes were wide and his jaw slightly dropped. He followed Seth's gaze and saw Summer, wearing a bikini set with the American flag on it. She was looking at Seth as she was walking to the platform and smiled sweetly and soon scowled when she noticed Anna on the other side of the pool.

"God bless America" was all that Seth said it made Ryan laugh a little. It had been a long time since he had seen Seth but it was nice to know he hadn't change. He nudged Seth in the side as Summer was making her speech.

"Dude, look at Anna she looks pissed" Seth looked at Anna and sure enough she looked pissed and was sending death glares and Seth. Seth gave her a look that said 'What? I didn't know she was going to be here' Anna and Seth always argued over Summer even after they had left Newport, she was always in his mind, and Anna knew it.

Summer walked over to Marissa "Wow what are the chances that Chino, Cohen, Theresa, Luke and little pixy bitch are all here when we are its crazy" Marissa nodded and looked everywhere except at Ryan. She knew that it would be a hard two weeks to get through. It had taken her 5yrs to get over Ryan and just as she had, here he was.

**a/n: I know it's a little short but I hope to make the next chapter longer, I hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait. If you reviewed look out for your name below, if I missed anyone please let me know and I will not forget to mention you next chapter. **

**Jodaci:** Im sorry for making everyone wait I wasn't sure if people were reading this or not

**pinkpixie34:** You'll just have to see in the next chapter, but I think the whole point of going on the island would be to test each other so why take away the one person that would tempt them?

**Stacy:** Thanks I hope you like this chapter

**Bethany:** WOW your review was awesome and had a lot of great ideas in it, and I will take them into consideration although I have already though out the pairs in my mind lol


	4. Blocks?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I know its taken me ages to get this up but I have had a few problems with my computer and I have been trying to get my other fan fictions finished so that I could get into this one more and hopefully post more often, I loved writing this fic and was peed of when they removed it. Anyway if you reviewed look out for your name at the end if you reviewed.**

**Chapter 4**

"Now that all of the singles have been introduced it is time for you guys to choose who you are going to block. If you don't know what this means, I will talk you through it now, if you do… well take a look around and the people you will be spending the next two weeks while I explain" Brad had walked to the centre of the platform so that he had the attention of everyone.

"Now, you can choose one girl or guy you can block from your partner. You don't have to give a reason for blocking them. You can block them if you think they are a threat to you, or because they aren't a threat. Now lets get the guys over with first Seth?"

Seth looked up he had been watching Anna and her reaction to Summer, she could see Anna giving Summer a once over and could tell she wasn't happy. He stood up and took the necklace from the host "Ok how this works is the boys and girls all have bracelets and the person who gets the matching necklace is blocked from going on any dates with the person they are blocked from"

Seth nodded and walked up to the guys. He saw a lot of guys that he would be threatened by, just because all of the guys there were the basic water polo types. He figured that instead of blocking someone that Anna would be tempted by he would block someone she wouldn't be tempted by, otherwise there was no point to coming.

Seth picked out some random guy "Dude, got nothing against you" The guy he blocked was named Steve; he had dark spiked hair and was around 6ft tall and was built like Vin Diesel. (a/n: I love him he is so gorgeous). He sat back down and looked at Anna she smiled at him and understood the reason he had blocked him. She also knew that he was hoping she would do the same and not block Summer.

"Ok, Ryan? You ready?" Ryan took one last look at Theresa and got up he took the necklace and walked up to the guys, he had the same method as Seth. There was no point blocking someone who Theresa would be tempted by, the whole point was for her to be tempted and for her not to stray.

Ryan saw a guy and knew that Theresa would be tempted by him; Mike was his name so Ryan walked up to him and gave the necklace to the guy next to him.

Ryan sat back down and smiled at Theresa, she smiled back albeit a sad smile. She knew that now that Marissa was her, there was a chance that she would lose Ryan. The reason he was with her to begin was because she got pregnant. She doubted Ryan would have chosen her otherwise. Now she knew their love would be tested.

The other two guys blocked their choices and now it was the girl's time.

"Ok now that the guys have chosen, girls, it's your turn. Seeming as Seth went first Anna you can go first"

Anna smiled at Brad and stood up. She walked past the girls and let her eyes linger on Summer as she walked past. She knew she should block Summer, Seth would be all over Summer, she knew that. She just hoped that this time, he would make his mind up for sure and chose her. She walked past Summer and up to Marissa.

She put the necklace around Marissa's neck and gave her a head smile. Marissa nodded in understanding and smiled at Summer.

Summer was shocked. She was sure that Anna would block her; maybe she had more trust in Seth than she should have. Summer though that she was over Seth, but after seeing him today, she knew she was wrong.

Now it was Theresa's turn. She stood up, everything seemed to be silent to her and playing in slow motion. She could hear Brad talking but had tuned him out. Should she block Marissa? She knew that Ryan would be tempted by her, but wasn't that the whole reason of coming here?

She took a deep breath and headed towards the girls, she walked past and like Anna let her eyes linger on the one woman that her fiancée loved more than her, maybe that was just in the past. She laughed at herself in her head 'wishful thinking' she walked up to a girl named Kaida and put the necklace around her neck. "Sorry, but your too beautiful for him to be able to resist" With a smile she walked away. She knew Ryan could resist Kaida, but why not make the girl feel better for being blocked.

Ryan looked at Theresa and smiled, yes Kaida was hot, but she was nothing compared to Theresa, or Marissa.

"Right, now that you have been blocked, the singles will head to the boat and the couples will get their chance for a last goodbye.

The singles walked of towards the boats and the couples made their way to each other. They were all sent to a private part of the beach to talk alone, well not completely alone they each had a camera following them.

**Theresa and Ryan**

Ryan looked deep into Theresa's eyes. "I love you, you know I love you. I'm going to miss you" Ryan brought his hand up to caress Theresa's face and let his thumb run across her lips. Her pulled her to him and kissed her.

Once they broke apart Theresa looked seriously into Ryan's eyes. "Look I know you are going to be tempted, and you know by who. I just hope that you love me more than her. The reason we are doing this, is so that we can see if we are meant to be together. If either of us can be strayed then obviously we weren't meant to be. I just hope that our love is strong enough" Ryan nodded "It is" They kissed before receiving the signal from the camera man telling them they needed to go.

**Anna and Seth**

"Anna come on I didn't know she was going to be here" Anna snorted "Come one that's probably why you said yes when I asked for us to come"

Seth sighed and pulled Anna to him and whispered in her ear so that the camera couldn't hear him "I chose you before, and I will choose you again. I love you and only you. I don't plan on being tempted by anything other than pudding"

Anna laughed and gave him a watery smiled. They kissed goodbye until they, too received the signal that it was time to go.

**A/n: There you go another chapter I hope to get the next one up soon.**

**OC-Ann:** Thanks, I plan on taking my time, and having fun with the characters and some new ones too.

**Welcome To The O.C. Bitch: ** I'm glad too, I'm sorry you have had to wait so long, its just that I have been busy a lot lately, and just to let you know I plan on updating Confrontation tomorrow

**sUmMeRiTh: **Thanks, and I'm glad you like my HP ones too. I couldn't have them blocked could I? Where is the temptation in that?

**ann-07:** I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you get the ending you want. I'm not sure as to how I am ending it yet. I never got to the end before it got taken of last time. So I have no idea where it is going lol

**Strawberry Nothing:** Wow I think that was one of the longest reviews I have ever had, and had a lot of potential ideas in it. You must be on my wavelength though because I have thought about everything you wrote lol

**Jules:** I'm happy that it is your new favourite and I'm sorry I didn't update soon, I promise that once my other fic The Love Of The Heads is finished, I will be updating a lot more often


	5. The first meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: Sorry about the wait I have been VERY busy lately. I will try and type up as much as I can.**

**Chapter 5**

All of the couples separated and headed to their separate boats. Ryan and Seth head to the boat with the single girls, Theresa and Anna head to the boat with the single boys.

Once on the boat Ryan and Seth search unconsciously for Summer and Marissa and spot them at the far end of the boat in deep discussion. They looked at each other and shrugged and proceeded to welcome all of the single girls.

Summer and Marissa were discussing the other single girls "Did you see the one in the peach bikini? She has definitely had work done"

Marissa looked for the girl in peach "You think?"

Summer nodded "Without a doubt, her nose is far too straight to be natural, and those boobs are far too high to be natural too"

Marissa cocked her head a little and had to agree with Summer, she was too perfect, she looked too much like a Barbie doll to now have had work done.

They were both watching as Seth and Ryan made their way through the other girls, on their way to them.

They continued to scrutinise the other girls as Ryan and Seth got nearer. Once Ryan and Seth were in talking distance with them, they stopped their conversation and looked at the guys who were once the love of their lives.

Theresa and Anna were meeting all of the guys, while both thinking about their partners and what they were doing.

They both knew that there was a high chance that they would be leaving the island without their partners. Theresa hoped that Ryan's love for her, and their child would keep him away from Marissa.

Anna was hoping that her special relationship with Seth would be strong enough to last. She loved him so much; she always had and always would. She just hoped he would feel the same way after these two weeks passed.

"Hey" Ryan said as he reached Summer and Marissa.

Marissa smiled "Hi" Neither were sure what to say or do, but both knew that they had to act like they didn't know each other, for the show.

"I'm Marissa Cooper Nichol nice to meet you" Ryan nodded

"Ryan Atwood and its nice to meet you too" Summer and Seth rolled their eyes at the couple as it was obvious that they couldn't keep their eyes of each other.

Seth stuck out his hand "Seth Cohen at your service" Summer bit back a smile, after all Seth had left her, and now she knew why. "Summer Roberts" as she shook his hand.

Just then the boat started to slow down, and they all saw Brad waiting ashore for them. Once they got of the boat all of the singles and the guys stood in front of Brad waiting for him to talk.

"Ok, now that you are all here. I will let you know what is going on. The guys will go to their room and unpack and then get ready for their first dates. The twist is" He was now looking at the guys "Your first dates have been chosen by your partners. Your dates will be notified in private and will be meeting you at the destination for your dates. You will also have to choose dates for your girlfriends. So if the girls would return to their rooms while I talk to lads"

All the single girls walked away, as the guys made their choices.

Brad walked away and headed to the boat. He arrived at the other side of the island to tell the single guys and coupled girls the same thing"

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter.**

**KhaestaAradia:** Yup things are just getting started and I plan on making this around 15 chapters long.

**Welcome To The O.C. Bitch:** Thanks I will be updating confrontation soon

**pinkpixie34:** I believe that the love Ryan has with Theresa is different to the love he has for Marissa. Not better just different. He has known her for a long time and all men love the mother of their child just for the fact that they helped create something precious with them.

**Zsaeed**: I'm sorry I made you wait so long

**ann-07:** no problem, I couldn't block them, If I did the show would be pointless right?

**sUmMeRiTh:** thanks I hope you liked this chapter


	6. First Dates

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I will try my hardest to get up as many updates as I can; my job is just a little hectic right now.**

**Chapter 6**

Brad had gotten the decisions from the girls. He made his way to each of the people who were to go on dates. All the singles held there breathes, as Brad walked into the camp. He was in the girl's side of the camp to speak to the single guys.

Once he had located all of the single guys and told them, he headed to the single girls. To tell the lucky girls who were to go on the dates.

-------------------------------

**Later that day**

Ryan was getting ready; he was told that on his date, he would be walking. That meant that he had to wear comfortable shoes. He decided on his favourite pair of trainers. They were the first pair he had brought since Casey was born.

"So Bro. How's life been for you?" Ryan looked up. Seth was getting changed for his date, and by the looks of it had been told that he was up for an adventurous date. He was wearing combat trousers and a polo shirt. The combination shouldn't have worked, but Seth had somehow pulled it off.

"Life's good, Theresa is great, Casey is beautiful. I couldn't wish for more."

Seth nodded, "but you did wish for more though right. I mean it cant be just a coincidence that they are here."

Ryan silently agreed, while he was fastening up his trainers. He thought that I was more that a coincidence that everyone from his childhood in Newport was here. It had to be someone or something telling them that they had unresolved issues. Not that he had to have anyone tell him that. He knew that he should have gone back to Newport after moving. If only he had had the guts to do it.

"Yeah well the reason we are here is to be tempted right? Who else is better?"

Seth nodded again. He knew that before long Ryan and Marissa would be all over each other again. They had decided that they wouldn't mention the past in front of the cameras. They would get taken of the show if that were found out. They weren't meant to know any of the singles.

There was a knock at the door. Their dates were there. They both looked in the mirror, Seth messed with his hair and Ryan just shook his head laughing. He really hadn't changed.

"What? The hair is working for me tonight"

Ryan opened the door and was shocked as he saw Marissa and Summer standing there.

"Hello, we are your dates." Marissa said as she looked from Ryan to Seth.

Both Ryan and Seth were stunned that Anna and Theresa would pick them as their first dates.

All four walked out the door and towards the beach. There were four boats waiting for them, two boats were already occupied by the other two guys who Ryan and Seth hadn't spoken too much.

Brad was waiting by the boats for them.

"Right Ryan and Summer you will be going for a trek up the mountains. There is also a large waterfall there, which is why you were advised to bring your costume. The boat on the far left is yours. Have a good date"

Ryan looked confused. Summer was his date. Summer walked towards the boat and stopped when she realised that Ryan wasn't behind her. "Come on Ryan"

Ryan walked forward while looking disbelievingly at Seth who shrugged his shoulders; he thought that Summer was his date not Marissa. The girls obviously didn't trust them that much.

"OK, Marissa and Seth you are going to be going to a butterfly farm and then for a meal for two in a yatch. Have fun."

With that Brad walked of. He didn't tell them which boat they were on, basically because there was only one boat left.

Seth and Marissa walked towards the boat together in silence. Once on the boat they all drifted of to their separate destinations.

"I never thought I'd be on a date with you. That fiancée of mine does know how to pick them." Marissa couldn't help but laugh. She had forgotten how funny Seth was; maybe this date wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

---------------------------------------

"So Chino, you and Theresa got together?" Summer asked as she was walking up the stairs on the mountain. She had complained at first, but then found it wasn't that bad. The steps weren't steep and the view was amazing.

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised to see Seth with Anna and not you"

They were comfortable talking about the past, the cameras were far enough behind so that they couldn't hear there conversation.

"Yeah well, he left. Not much I could have done. But I made a life for myself. So you and Theresa, did you have the kid?"

Ryan nodded as a smile came on his face "Yeah, a boy. His name is Casey and he is the cutest kid ever. I guess I'm biased though"

Summer nodded "So does he look more like you or Theresa?"

"Me, he has my eyes, my hair, my skin. There's not a part of him that looks like Theresa. If he looked like anyone it would be…" He trailed of. It was true. Casey looked more like Marissa than Theresa, or was that just his hope. He had always wanted a child with Marissa and not Theresa. But that's not how it happened.

"Like who?" Summer didn't catch who he was talking about.

"Like my mom" He lied, but he couldn't let her tell Marissa what he thought.

--------------------------------------------------

"So Seth how's life with Anna?" Marissa promised Summer that she would ask as many questions as possible so that she didn't have to.

"Its great. We are engaged, obviously. We are planning on getting married a week after this show is finished. My mom is sorting the final arrangements for the wedding."

Marissa nodded, that was something that Summer would not want to hear "that's really nice of her. So your parents are still going strong?"

"Yeah, they hit a rough patch about 2 years ago, but there are still hanging in there. What about you? I heard you're a model now. How's that going?"

"Its great, I get tons of clothes for free. Summer is a designer so I get most of my clothes from her." She had to mention Summer to get his reaction.

"She always had a passion for clothes" He said smiling. Marissa knew that by the end of these two weeks that Summer and Seth would be together. They were just meant to be.

------------------------------------

Theresa's date turned out to be with Luke. Theresa knew that he had chosen Luke because he knew Luke, and he wasn't likely to try and get her. It turned out that they had a lot in common. They weren't interested in each other like that. But Theresa found out that Luke had always had a crush on Anna and loved the chance to get to know her again.

Anna was on a date with Mike, it turned out that he was the guy from the New Years Eve party at Oliver's penthouse that one year. He had told Anna that when he saw he was floored by her beauty, and that she hadn't changed. Anna told him that he was a nice guy and that she knew that she could place his face. Anna was smart and immune to his charm. Even though he was cute and funny, he didn't compare to Seth.

All of the couples returned from their dates. Summer and Marissa found each other to dish the dirt. Ryan and Seth however went to the bar and had a drink before discussing the dates. The single girls started to come out of their huts, dressed for a night of partying. Ryan looked at Seth and lifted his eyebrow.

"This reminds me of Newport, the girls dressed up, the drinks" Marissa and Summer had just made an appearance.

Seth said the next part "even the old girlfriends are here. Definitely like Newport. I don't think that's too bad though"

Ryan laughed as did Seth. Tonight they would have fun. No thinking about children, jobs or fiancées, just fun.

**A/n: Hope you liked it I tried to make it as long as I could.**

**OC-Ann:** Thank you

**Welcome To The O.C.** Bitch: I hope this was longer for you

**WATTERS:** Thanks I hope you liked it

**Zsaeed**: Sorry it took so long


	7. Why do you think

Disclaimer: I own nothing so please do not sue

A/n: I am so sorry, some of you pointed out that I had had Marissa blocked from Seth, I completely forgot. It just goes to show that if you leave it for too long you forget what you write. I will go back and change it eventually. Marissa DOES go on the date with Seth so she isn't blocked. Sorry for the confusion.

Chapter 7

Ryan watched as the girls were having a competition. From what he could see, they were all trying to prove how and why they suited one of the coupled guys.

He couldn't help but laugh at some of the answers. One girl replied "I should be with Seth because he could do with a good woman to show him a good time." Ryan didn't miss the glare that the girl had received from Summer.

So far neither Marissa nor Summer had joined in, they just snorted at the other girl's responses. That was until one of the girls, Brittany, had asked Summer why she should be with one of the coupled guys.

Summer looked the girl up and down as if checking her for worthiness, after she decided that she was worthy she looked up to see where the cameras and Seth were, she hadn't spotted Ryan at the end of the bar.

"Well, I know for a fact, that Seth likes his woman to have curves in all the right places not some skinny tramp. He also likes a girl who can stand her own. Half of you lot fall at their knees and it makes them think they can walk all over you, guys don't want that. They want someone who they can fight with, someone who can challenge them but still love them at the same time.

"So to answer your question, I should be with one of these guys because I won't let them walk over me, and I can keep them on their toes."

The girls were shocked into a small silence. Marissa just shook her head and smirked; Summer noticed and decided that she would get her own back.

"So Coop, why do you think you should be with one of these guys?"

Marissa shot Summer a deadly glare who just replied to it with a sweet almost innocent smile.

Marissa had no choice but to answer. All of the girls were looking at her. "Well I believe that we only ever get one soul mate. Most people find them and let them go through their own stupidity. I lost mine, and now, I'm just looking for a guy who can keep me entertained." That earned her a lot of wolf whistles.

She just grinned at them and turned around to go to the bar, when she saw Ryan. He looked like he had been listening to their conversation. His expression was full of surprise, seriousness and amusement.

Marissa just smiled at him, and ducked to the opposite end of the bar. So far she had tried to avoid him as much as possible. She didn't want to ruin Ryan's chance at having a happy family. He had a kid, a fiancée and a great life. Why should she mess that up for him?

-----------------------------------------

Seth watched everything that had just happened; he was sitting on the deck chairs in the shade, when he heard one of the girls bring up that topic. He knew that Summer had been avoiding him; he had been avoiding her too. He loved Anna, he always will. But they never had that connection, that spark that he and Summer seemed to have, no matter how long they spend apart.

He knew that Anna would see everything that he does while on this island and there was no chance he was going to hurt her by parading in front of Summer.

He couldn't do that to her, to himself or to Summer. It would be high school all over again and he couldn't go through that again. It would break him to lose Anna again, he just wasn't sure if he wanted to lose Summer either.

-----------------------------------------

On the other side of the Island

Anna and Theresa are talking about Summer and Marissa.

"I trust Ryan, I do. I love him and I know he loves me. But I also know he will always have something for Marissa. I'm not stupid; I know he was in love with her. I just don't want to lose him to her. I don't think I could take it. I just hope that he loves me, more than he loves her."

Anna nodded as she sipped on her drink. "I know what you mean. It's exactly the same for me and Seth, I know he loves me but I know he loves Summer. I just hope that our love, our connection means more to him that she does."

Both girls sit there, drinking and feeling miserable until three guys go over to them. Mike picks up Theresa and throws her over his shoulder. Luke does the same with Anna and the third guy takes the girls drinks away from them.

Luke and Mike run over to the pool and throw in Theresa and Anna, following them almost instantly.

Anna and Theresa come up gasping for air, and pushing their hair out of their faces. "You… guys….are….so….dead." Theresa managed to choke out.

That started a full blown water fight. The other two coupled girls were thrown in also, and most of the single guys jumped in.

The camera panned out, leaving the girls screaming, and the boys laughing.

-------------------------------------- -------------------------

The next morning Brad goes into the boys and girls camp to deliver them some news. They would be given the choice to see what their partner got up to the night before, and also a chance to leave them a message.

Everyone agreed to watch the clip and everyone agreed to leave a message. What would they see when they watch it? What will their partners say about what they had just seen?

**A/n: Tune in next chapter to find out. Lol. Sorry it's kind of short but I need to go out. I hope you all liked it.**

**Strawberry Nothing:** I didn't mean that guy, the one that both Summer and Anna wanted to get with, I just chose a random name to link them to that party, yet another link to the past. Hope you liked it. I try and make the chapters longer but I have a busy schedule. It's either these shorter chapters every three or so weeks, or one long one every two or three months lol.

**xGoingUnderx:** Thanks for pointing it out, I have mention it in the A/n above. I am sorry for the mistake. I will adjust it soon.

**KirstyKane4eva:** Well I was thinking of making this a controversial fic. By having Ryan and Summer and then Marissa and Seth with other people, But naw, it has to be the original gang lol.

**Welcome To The O.C. Bitch:** Lol thanks. I am so sorry for making you wait.

**puffyBear:** .:Hangs head in shame:. I am so sorry for not getting these out sooner.

**Katie:** thanks and I know about the mistake but thanks for pointing it out, it really shows that you are interested in the fic to notice the details.

**bfan2good4u:** Lol thanks I hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Clips

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except any characters you do not recognise that belong to The O.C. **

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I realised that I hadn't updated on ANY of my fics for sooooo long. But now I will change that. I am going to update so much more, I am so sorry and I hope that you keep on reading.**

**Chapter 8**

"Right guys, now that you are all here, and have chosen to see the clips, you have just one more decision to make. You can either choose to watch the clip alone, or let your fellow guys watch too. It's completely up to you. Right Seth you are up first, so what do you want to do?" Brad looked towards Seth waiting for an answer.

"I guess I'll let the guys watch it with me. If anything bad happens in it they'd end up hearing about it for ages anyway." Everyone chuckled as Brad handed Seth the DVD player.

"Just press play when you're ready."

Seth took a deep breath and pressed play.

When the screen flickered on Seth saw Anna walking with the date he had chosen for her. Mike. They seemed to be having a nice talk, she was laughing at what he was saying. The clip went on for another minute or so, when it finished Seth looked up towards Brad and handed him the DVD player back.

"So Seth, how do you feel about that?" Brad asked.

Seth just shrugged "Fine that was completely innocent." He gave a relieved smile at Ryan. Although he trusted Anna, he didn't trust every other guy she was spending the next two weeks with.

"Ok, good. Ryan you're turn. What's you're decision?"

"I'll share too. Everything will be seen anyway after this is finished, might as well let them see it now." Ryan said more confidently than he had felt.

The clip opened with Theresa talking to Luke, she playfully shoved him and he just smiled at her. They were walking through some local town. A woman walked up to them with a basket of flowers asking Luke if he would buy a flower for his lovely lady. He did. Theresa accepted the flower and kissed Luke on the cheek. The screen went blue.

"Ryan, how do you feel about that?" Brad asked when he had the DVD player in his hands again.

"Ok, I mean its hard seeing your fiancée on a date with someone else, but that's the point right?" He answered, he felt slightly scared that he might actually lose Theresa here, but he knew it wouldn't be to Luke.

After the other two guys where shown their clips, which too were innocent. They were all told that they were to go on a separate part of the beach and record their message for their partners. They would receive there message, if they got one, in the morning.

**The Girls Camp**

"Right girls, you will now see the clips of your partners on their first dates. You have another decision to make before you see them. You must decide whether you want your fellow girls to see the clip with you or for you to watch it alone. Anna you are first. What's your decision?"

"I'll show the girls." Anna said and smiled as Brad handed her the DVD player.

The clip started with Marissa and Seth walking through the butterfly farm, laughing and joking. Anna smiled, Seth could make anyone laugh, and it was his gift. She couldn't help but laugh when Seth gave a girly scream when a butterfly flew past his ear. She could see Marissa laughing at him. The screen went blue.

"So Anna you're laughing, does that mean you liked the clip?" Brad asked while Anna was handing him the DVD player back.

"It was fine; it was Seth just being Seth." Anna had to admit she was relieved, she was kind of expecting to see Seth bombarding Marissa with questions about Summer, but she hadn't seen all of the date, so she couldn't be sure if he or not.

"Theresa?" Brad asked while handing her the clip.

"Ill let the girls watch." Theresa said while she pressed play and got into a position while the other girls could see.

The shot opened with Ryan and Summer standing at the top of the waterfall, both just standing looking out over the view, and talking in what seemed a normal conversation to the camera. Theresa knew that although she couldn't hear what he was saying that it would be innocent. He wouldn't say much to Summer. Then all of a sudden Summer screamed, and laughed when Ryan tried to push her into the waterfall. Theresa smiled, ever the playful Ryan. She laughed out loud, when summer jumped at him, pushing them both over the edge. The screen went blue. Theresa smiled and looked up. She knew because of their past that it meant nothing. Had it been Marissa or someone else she would have been worried.

"Theresa, you're smiling, happy with the clip." Theresa just continued to smile and handed Brad the clip back.

"As happy as I could be." Theresa replied.

As the two other clips Theresa and Anna couldn't help but think that their clips where easy to watch, but knew the others wouldn't be as easy.

"Now you are to go down a secluded spot on the beach and record your message for your partners. You will be given your message in the morning."

**A/n: I hope that eases you back into the fic. As I have already said, I am so sorry for not updating and I promise hand on my heart that I will update more often.**


End file.
